


Knotting Hill

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally spills coffee on Derek Hale, alpha celebrity, and offers his house and a change of clothes. However, things keep not going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting Hill

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic for tumblr, to go with this graphic i made, and i'm sorry. this is really bad writing. english is not my first language and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Stiles' palms were sweating, he couldn't stay still for more than normal and he wouldn't stop pacing around the house. And of course he was like that. Not only had he spilled hot coffee all over a very attractive man on the streets, the man had to be no one less than Derek Hale. Derek Hale, alpha of one of the most numerous packs of the United States, also considered to be the hottest alpha of the country by all the female and gay magazines. And now said alpha was at Stiles' house, because of course he had to apologize and offer his house (that was just around the corner) and a change of clothes. Derek had looked murderous, as if he wanted to rip Stiles' head off with his bare hands, but at least, Stiles thought to himself, the burn of the coffee had healed in ten seconds, werewolf healing powers and all.

"None of your clothes fit," a voice around the corner said. Stiles looked up and found a scowling Derek with a t-shirt at least two sizes too small. Stiles wanted to laugh, but then he spotted the beginning of a trail of hair that led to Derek's crotch and the laugh died in his throat. He coughed.

"Um. I'll-- I'll get you one of the t-shirts of my flatmate,” he said, awkwardly.

After getting one of Scott’s t-shirts and the t-shirt actually fitting Derek toned body, it was time to say goodbye. But Stiles didn't want to. He had a chance. Of course he had spilled coffee and made Derek very angry but well, maybe if he tried he could at least get his number? Maybe?

"This shirt looks good on you," Stiles said in the living room. It was a plain black t-shirt, nothing worth of commenting, but Stiles just didn’t know what to say. "Not that you need a shirt to look good, but..." Stiles paused and grimaced. It had sounded better in his head. Derek cocked one eyebrow.

"So, do you want anything to eat?" Stiles asked suddenly, before Derek could say something. "Coffee? This time not on your t-shirt?" he laughed nervously.

"I could eat," Derek answered. He looked less pissed off, at least, and Stiles counted that as a win.

In the kitchen, Stiles opened the fridge, only to find... nothing. He had milk, yogurt and cheese. And he didn’t know for how long they were in the fridge. Stiles cursed under his breath and regretted his and Scott’s decision of living solely off takeout food. It didn’t even look like they were two mature adults with jobs and not two college students living off with their parents’ money. 

“I have, uh, milk, cheese and yogurt,” Stiles said sheepishly. Derek cocked both his eyebrows but replied saying he could use some milk.

However, when Stiles started pouring down the milk in the glass, what came instead was white goop and suddenly a horrible smell.

"I think that milk is spoiled," Derek said, scrunching his nose. And if to Stiles the smell was terrible, he imagined to Derek with his empowered sense of smell.

"Shit-- Okay, so do you want some cheese?" Stiles asked, getting the cheese from the fridge.

Derek looked from Stiles to the cheese and scrunched his nose again. "It's spoiled too."

Stiles hated his life.

"Yogurt then?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I... think it's better not,” he said carefully, eyeing the exit. "Um, I think I better get going.”

Stiles sighed, defeated, walking towards the door. "Okay." That was it, he had lost the teeny tiny chance he had of getting laid with a hot celebrity. He was pathetic.

But when they were both in front of the door, Stiles turned to Derek and spilled, in a rushed tone, "Look. I know I dropped coffee on you and you probably hate me. But I look at you and I just can’t-- I mean--” Stiles sighed. “I have nothing else to lose so I was thinking that maybe you, uh, could give me your number? Please?" He looked eagerly at Derek.

Derek paused, looked at Stiles' eyes and then at his mouth, and then simply grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Stiles was partially in shock, but he kissed back and when he felt Derek's lips part, he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t believe what had happened, but he was happy nonetheless.

"So is that a yes, I can have your number?" Stiles asked smiling, with his face only a few inches apart from Derek's.

"Yes, Stiles," Derek replied with a smile of his own.


End file.
